


Glass Houses

by mitslits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A Single Man AU, Drabble, M/M, just smoking, no angst i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: Small drabble inspired from the prostitute/cigarette scene from A Single Man. I really like that scene.





	

Harry’s eyes flick up from the cigarette he holds loosely between his lips to find those of his companion drilling into him. The stranger’s white shirt clings to him in all the right places and that knowledge eats at Harry, turns his gaze burning. 

Eggsy flicks his thumb, turning the desire physical and holding it to the end of Harry’s cigarette. 

Harry doesn’t break contact until a wisp of smoke creates a screen between them. He takes a slow drag, exhales, lets his eyes close appreciatively. “I needed this.”

“Long day?” Eggsy asks, accent lying heavy on his tongue. Lower class made evident the second he opens his mouth if not sooner. 

Harry’s lucky that his own secret is easier to hide. 

Eggsy doesn’t seem interested in hiding anything, bringing a cigarette to his own lips, keeping his eyes locked with Harry’s. 

‘Glass houses,’ Harry thinks. 

Fuck glass houses. He’s throwing stones.


End file.
